


Scary Movies and Spider Baby’s

by Mirandaisme



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Iron Dad, Irondad, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Spider-son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirandaisme/pseuds/Mirandaisme
Summary: Someone chose a scary movie for the Avenger’s Movie night, but it maaaaay have freaked out a certain Spider-Kid, so what should Tony do? Help his kid of course





	Scary Movies and Spider Baby’s

Peter was sat in his spot right next to Tony on the couch, along with a few of the other avengers strewn out amongst the living room. It was movie night tonight, but the horror movie on screen was not helping Peter’s desire to move from his spot and get to his room. 

Sadly for Peter- he definitely had to go to the bathroom, he has for some time now, but the young hero would not be going anywhere by himself for some time tonight. 

Meaning, he was just going to have to wait until all the others in the compound got up to go to their rooms so that he could leave without feeling eyes watching him. 

Being right next to Tony though, meant that the man could tell something was up. He’d been around the kid long enough to know what his normal fidgets and quirks were, so he could clearly tell that Pete was getting antsy next to him.

Being the genius that he is, he was able to piece together that the boy probably had to go pee, but he was still working on why the kid wouldn’t just excuse himself to go. Then he remembered the hero worship imbedded in his mentee, and figured that Peter was probably just too embarrassed to admit he needed to take a bathroom break right in front of the avengers. 

“Kid, just go to the bathroom, the others won’t notice if you just leave. Don’t worry.” Said Tony, leaning into the boys ear. 

Peter shook his head profusely, which confused Tony some more. Peter generally wouldn’t outright reject his advice. 

“Pete, what’s got you worked up?” He asked, concern lacing his voice. 

Tony was finally able to get a good look at the kids face and it struck him. The slight fear in the boys face that the kid was obviously trying to cover up. Honestly, Tony was beating himself up for not realizing it sooner. The movie had spooked the poor Spider-Kid and now he didn’t want to leave the room by himself. 

“I... don’t wanna be alone. I’m fine though Mr.Stark, I promise. I can just wait.” Peter said. 

Times like these reminded Tony of just how young Peter actually was. A teenager, not some big hero that can watch any horror movie and know that they’ve gone through worse. Even though Peter probably has, sadly. 

Tony took pity on the kid who was holding back some tears at this point, and spoke to him again so that they were the only ones who could hear. 

“Kiddo, Pretend to fall asleep on my shoulder, and I’ll pretend I’m carrying you to bed. Then the others won’t suspect anything, promise.” Said the genius with a smile. 

It wouldn’t be the first or the last time the avengers had seen Tony carry his kid to bed after falling asleep on the couch, so they really wouldn’t suspect anything. It was instantly worth it when Peter looked up at him with those eyes that just screamed pure appreciation. 

Peter did as told and laid his head down on the man’s shoulder. He decided it was way more embarrassing laying there when he wasn’t actually asleep. 

He felt Tony move him around to carry him bridal style, and could feel when they were already moving out of the room, not a single word spoken from the others in the room. 

Once they got down to Peter’s room, he made a beeline for the toilet, not scared knowing his mentor was just outside the door. When he walked out, Mr. Stark was still there, smiling when the boy came out looking much less freaked.

Peter gave him that look again, and then moved in for a hug. 

After Mr. Stark returned the hug, the boy muttered an almost unnoticeable:  
“Thank you.” 

Tony looked down at the boy in his arms and smiled. 

“No problem, Kiddie. Now I think it’s bedtime for Spidey-Baby.” 

Peter made his way over to his bed, and was able to lay down. Tony sat at the end of the bed, looking out for his kid to make sure he got some sleep. 

“Goodnight Mr. Stark, love you.” Said the teen groggily, drifting off into unconsciousness. 

The boy was right on the edge of sleep before he heard the man say:  
“I love you too, Pete. Goodnight.” 

Then just like that, Peter was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
